


Name-Calling

by withoutthetiger



Category: Castle
Genre: Kink Meme, Light BDSM, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:12:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2098602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutthetiger/pseuds/withoutthetiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kate Beckett had been called so much worse by suspects that she didn’t even flinch at the insult.  Esposito was sitting next to her in the interrogation room, and seemed equally unaffected.  However, as Castle watched from behind the two-way mirror, he stiffened and his jaw twitched."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Name-Calling

“You stupid slut, I didn’t go anywhere _near_ her that night. I’m glad she’s dead, but I didn’t do it.”

Kate Beckett had been called so much worse by suspects that she didn’t even flinch at the insult. Esposito was sitting next to her in the interrogation room, and seemed equally unaffected. However, as Castle watched from behind the two-way mirror, he stiffened and his jaw twitched. Ryan glanced over and reminded him that Beckett could handle herself just fine. Being called a slut was nothing. Regardless, it irked Castle and he couldn’t help but bring it up later that night, once they were back at his loft.

“Seriously, Castle, this is a total non-issue. Why does it even bother you? Aren’t you the same person who described Nikki Heat as ‘kind of slutty”?

“Well, yes…but that was born of love and admiration. It was not a slur out of the filthy mouth of a scoundrel.”

“So, it’s only okay for you to consider me a slut?”

It sounded like a nasty question, a trap even, but her eyes got so dark suddenly. Castle took a step back, treading carefully.

“Whoa, Detective. You know I don’t…I mean, obviously I don’t actually think you’re a slut. I just had some fun with the character…teasing you, I guess. But she’s not bad…you’re not bad. It was just a fantasy or something. Harmless, really.” Her eyes remained the same, dilated and dangerous. She eased her way toward him, grabbing him by the lapels and leaning in to whisper in his ear.

“Maybe I want you to think I’m a slut. Maybe I want you to treat me like one.”

She spun away from him and walked to the kitchen to reheat some leftovers for dinner. He was frozen in place, a scared statue in the middle of his own living room. Her quiet intimation ( _and those damn pupils_ ) certainly suggested that she had given this some thought, and if the tightness in his pants was any indication, he was totally on board. And they had already explored a few fantasies in the bedroom, even if none of them had involved role-play. Still, he didn’t want to push too hard about this one (being wrong about slutty Beckett could be hazardous to his health), so he decided to drop it. He finally joined her in the kitchen and changed the subject entirely.

***

The following week, she was waiting on a warrant and poring over phone records while he went to fetch them some coffee from the break room. Just as he was about to pick up the two full mugs, his phone alerted him to a new text.

**So I hear some slutty woman might be at The Old Haunt tonight.**

Grateful that he wasn’t actually drinking the coffee as he read his message, he quickly looked through the blinds at the bullpen. She still had her head down, apparently not curious enough to see his reaction. But that definitely answered the question bouncing around in his head for the past several nights. She did want this. He typed out his response.

**Oh, really? Was that a tip from Vice? Or just a hunch?**

**Detective instinct. A man looking to get laid would probably find an easy target there.**

**Noted. Any idea what time this woman will be there? A man looking to get laid would hate to have someone else swoop in on his territory.**

**Territory, huh?**

Before he could type out a defense for his poor word choice, the phone beeped again.

**I’d expect her there at about 9.**

He slid his phone back into his pocket and grabbed the coffee. Walking back out of the break room was suddenly much harder than it had been walking in, and he wasn’t sure how he was going to sit still for the rest of the afternoon. When he reclaimed his seat next to her, she simply reached for the mug and resumed reading the paperwork on her desk. They both remained uncommonly quiet for the next few hours, until he couldn’t stand it and stood to leave.

“Well, Beckett, it’s been a fabulous afternoon, but I’m going to head home and prepare myself for an even better night.”

She raised her eyebrows and smiled slyly. “Bye, Castle. Have fun.”

***

By 8:45, he was seated at his own bar, a glass of whiskey in front of him. He was wearing dark jeans and her favorite burgundy button-up shirt (he had even rolled up his sleeves a bit, which he knew she loved). As he sipped his drink, he worked hard to stay calm, terribly aroused and desperate to see where this night would take them. His anticipation increased as the minutes passed, until finally ( _finally_ ) she walked through the door.

Fuck. Had he been any less experienced, he probably would have shot his load right there. Sure, he was in love with this woman and had enjoyed learning everything about her…but this…this was having a purely primal effect on him. She sauntered across the room, as he took in the sight before him. Her silken hair fell in waves around her face, trailing down to her plunging neckline. The black halter dress lifted her breasts perfectly, offering them for his taking. The material hugged her body and showed off her tiny waist before spilling over her hips and just barely covering her ass. It didn’t help that her legs were a mile long (well, it helped some things…it helped some things a _lot_ ), and she elongated them further by wearing four-inch strappy heels. He was going to drop dead.

“Is this seat taken?”

He couldn’t even untie his tongue long enough to make fun of the cheesy line, so he just shook his head stupidly. She gracefully situated herself on the stool, facing him and crossing those gorgeous legs, running one foot up his calf. His cock throbbed at the contact and the promise of what was to come. It was all he could do to concentrate on breathing. When the unadulterated lust had passed enough for him to speak, he offered to buy her a drink and motioned for the bartender. She asked for whatever he was having, then thanked him by dragging one fingernail down his thigh. He had to step up his game.

“I don’t think I’ve seen you in here before. And you’re extraordinary enough that I think I would have noticed. Are you meeting someone? A boyfriend, perhaps?”

Her make-up was heavier than normal, and he usually preferred a much more natural look, but her sinfully scarlet lips were working to change his mind. He stared at her mouth as she answered him. “No, just looking for some fun. Thought I might be able to find it here.”

“I don’t think you’ll have any trouble with that.” He reached over and gripped her bare leg, just above her knee. His thumb caressed her so gently that she got chills. However, her face betrayed nothing and she took a smooth mouthful of whiskey causing him to get distracted by the incredible line of her neck. He leaned forward and kissed right below her jawline, detecting the faintest moan from her lips. “I have an office downstairs. Would you like to take a quick tour of it?”

“I’d rather it not be that _quick_.”

Well, that was all it took for him to call the bartender back to them, asking for a bottle of Jameson’s and two shot glasses. She tucked her hand into his back pocket and pressed her warm body against him.

“A whole bottle? Planning on getting me drunk before you take advantage of me?”

“No, sweetheart. Just celebrating the fact that you’re about to let me take advantage of you.”

He nudged her toward the door leading to the basement and let her go ahead. Once they were inside, he set the alcohol on his desk before closing and locking the door behind them. He poured them each a shot and held his up, waiting for her to do the same. When she did, he toasted, “To a woman who knows what she wants.” They simultaneously tossed back the liquor.

She poured two more. “And to a man who knows how to take it.”

The shots were barely down their throats when he pulled her toward him and kissed her hungrily; she responded by opening her mouth and allowing him to explore freely. His hands roamed down her body and grabbed her ass, pressing against him so that there was no doubt how aroused he was. He bit his way down her neck, moving his hands to squeeze her breasts as he continued to grind into her. She moaned at his aggressiveness and welcomed him as his mouth returned to hers. He sucked on her tongue before breaking away from her. With his hands now up to her naked shoulders, he pushed her down onto her knees.

Once she was kneeling in front of him, he unfastened his pants and let them fall to his ankles. She took over from there, easing his boxers down until they also fell. She wrapped her hand around the base of his shaft and started stroking him, looking up with those familiar dark eyes.

“As good as that feels, I want you to suck me.”

She didn’t hesitate to wrap those bright red lips around him, feeling him throb in her mouth. She worked him expertly, twisting her hand as she took him deeper. His hand moved to the back of her head, threading through her hair and guiding her movement. He was firm enough to be able to thrust into her mouth, and she relaxed her throat to allow the intrusion, swallowing reflexively

“God, you really like that, don’t you? You like having the tip of my cock at the back of your throat? You like me taking your head and showing you what I want you to do?”

She hummed her agreement; his head fell back and he closed his eyes to focus on the sheer pleasure of what was happening. Whenever she gave him a blow job, he was careful to respect her boundaries and never pushed her. But being able to actually _fuck_ her mouth, and having her respond so eagerly to it was incredible. He twitched as she swallowed again and he knew he had to stop before he came too soon.

He grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her back up to her feet, engaging in another deep kiss as he kicked off his shoes, pants, and boxers. His hand travelled down her body until he could lift her skirt (not at all surprised to find her without panties) and run his fingers through her slick center. Without warning, he drove two fingers deep inside her and curled them against her tightening wall. After a minute of teasing, he started sliding them in and out rhythmically, speeding up as her moans got louder. Every now and then their mouths would come crashing together again, tongues sloppily tangled in desperation. He leaned to the side and took her earlobe in his teeth. She was getting increasingly breathless, riding his hand and seemingly wanting more. He put a third finger inside her, stretching her and sending a shiver through her entire body.

“Do you want to come while I’m fucking you with my fingers? Or do you want to wait until I’m slamming my cock into you?”

“Now…Oh, god, please.”

He barely slowed as he moved his thumb across her engorged clit, rubbing against it in tiny circles. Her body fell forward against him as her orgasm overtook her, and he wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her upright as she surrendered. Before she fully recovered, he pushed her onto her back, so that she was lying on the hard wood of his desk with her legs dangling off the end. He gripped her hips tightly and brought her ass to the very edge before he plunged into her dripping pussy. While he worked up to a steady pace, he brought his still sticky fingers up to her mouth.

“Taste yourself.” She opened her mouth and whimpered at the new flood of warmth between her legs. He held his hand in place long enough for her to suck his fingers clean, then he found her nipples and tweaked each of them, causing her to gasp in pleasure. His lower body continued to rock into hers roughly, speeding up and taking her as hard as he could. She managed to bring her feet up to the desk, blatantly putting herself on display for him while she gripped the edge with her hands, her dress bunched around her middle.

Looking down, he was stunned at having such an open view of her. When they made love, they were always wrapped up in each other (and he was more interested in staring at her eyes than anything else). When they fucked, she was usually pressed up against a wall or bent over in front of him. But _now_? Now, she was a goddamn showcase. He watched where he pierced her intimately, his cock glistening with her arousal whenever he pulled back out. She was so pink and swollen and _taken_.

“Start touching yourself for me, you dirty little slut.” She cried out in erotic surprise, reaching down with practiced fingers. “I know you want to come all over me again. And after you do, I’m gonna pull out and come all over you.” She began to circle her clit furiously, her muscles starting to quiver around him. When her orgasm hit, she screamed out and her body automatically clenched his cock, frantically needing to be filled. As amazing as it felt to be buried so deep inside her, he resisted the pull and broke away from her body. He hurriedly jerked himself off above her, finally coming in spurts that he aimed across her inner thighs and her already soaked center.

When he caught his breath, he stepped back and looked up at her flushed face. Her lower lip was pulled between her teeth, but it couldn’t hide her satisfied grin. He was relieved to know that he hadn’t taken it too far, especially because, well, that was fucking hot. He walked around to the box of tissues that he kept on the shelf behind his desk, and grabbed a handful of them. Then, he carefully cleaned them up, pulled on his boxers, and helped her up. She rested quietly in his embrace, lifting up only to give him a soft kiss on the cheek.

“I love you, you horny scoundrel.”

“And I love you, you dirty slut.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Winter Hiatus '12 Kink Meme Prompt "Rick has always been the perfect boyfriend, but tonight Kate actually wants him to treat her like a dirty slut"


End file.
